


River Lea

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [7]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 25, 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, Baby James, F/M, Family, adele inspired, baby anouncement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Tessa reminisce about the past and look toward the future. Inspired by the Adele song River Lea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Lea

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Tessa are amazing and the Song River Lea by Adele gives me all sorts of Will feels. I hope you enjoy. And go listen to the song to enhance your reading.
> 
> Happy reading!

Will was completely transfixed with the screaming baby in his arms. He didn't mind the crying; the baby was just not feeling well. He hadn't been well for several days. But nothing they did could make him better. Tessa suspected he had teeth coming in.

"I could take him for a while, Will." Tessa offered softly as she removed her gear.

"I'm fine, Tess." Will assured her. "James is just in a foul mood."

She gave him a sideways grin. "And I'm sure you're used to people named James in foul moods."

"Yes." He gave her a sad smile. "How was your visit?"

She shrugged and smoothed a hand over the baby's head. "Interrupted by a vampire."

Will looked up sharply. Examining her face, he saw a few cuts. A bit of blood was smeared across her cheek. "Tessa." He sighed.

"None of the blood is mine." Tessa assured him. "I had a little help. And I can hold my own. You know that."

"I do know that. But I was against you going out this late anyway."

"The Brothers have been busy. This was the only time we could meet." She took the baby into her arms and he began nuzzling against her breast. "Oh, is that the problem, James?" She kissed his little face as she settled into a chair. "You should go for a patrol yourself." She moved her clothing around and began to feed their son.

"Do you want me to clean you up?"

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

He looked over the pair of them. "Tess, I…"

She smiled up at him. "What is it, Will?"

He knelt in front of her and looked down at their son. "My parents made mistakes in keeping us hidden away."

"We won't repeat our parents' sins, darling." She assured him, trailing her fingers over his cheek.

"I just keep going back…"

"It shaped you, Will. And it affected you for years. But we're different now. And we'll be better parents, better caregivers, than we ever had. James and the new baby will all get the best care."

Will was shocked to silence, something that rarely happened. "New baby? When is there a new baby?"

Tessa laughed. "Around his first birthday." She indicated the baby at her breast.

"He's not very old. Are you certain?"

She nodded. "Brother Zachariah confirmed it."

Tears sprung to Will's eyes. "Really?"

Tessa started crying then and nodded more vigorously. "Is that all right?"

"Of course it's all right." He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach. "No more venturing out for you."

She shook her head. "Don't give me that again. I was perfectly capable with James right up to the end. I'll be fine with this one, too." She leaned forward and kissed Will softly. "I love you."

He lifted Tessa up on her feet and kissed her harder, James squirming between them. Will stepped back and looked down at the baby, now gurgling and smiling.

"Do you know you're going to be a brother, James?" Will asked. He kissed the baby's chubby cheek and then kissed Tessa again. "Do you know how happy I am, Tess?"

"At least twice as happy as I am." She giggled. "Let's get this little one to bed. And then you go patrol and I'll keep the bed warm."

"You better keep it very warm." He chuckled and kissed her deeply. "Oh, I do love you, Tess."

"And I love you, William." She gently pushed him away. "Go on."

He watched her just a moment more before he made his way to the wardrobe to complete dressing.


End file.
